


me and you and him

by subtaek



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom Cha Hakyeon | N, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Sub Han Sanghyuk, Sub Jung Taekwoon, Threesome - F/F/M, Well not really, fem neo, im so sorry, neo are lesbians!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtaek/pseuds/subtaek
Summary: It was only supposed to be a fantasy, a joke, spur of the moment dirty talk. At no point during her relationship with Hakyeon did Taekwoon think she would actually let her do this, that she would end up here, being impaled on their best friend’s cock while Hakyeon watched.a.k.a  fem Hakyeon and fem Taekwoon and Hyuk is there and they fuck
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> big yikes!!! 
> 
> I wanted lesbians neo and also sub hyuk and this isn't quite any of that but whatever enjoy I guess (or leave hate in the comments)
> 
> im on twitter @subtaekk

Hakyeon opened the door of their apartment, leading her girlfriend in by the hand, both of them still giggling. It was the perfect day, dinner with their best friends, catching up and having fun. It always left them giddy, warm inside despite the cruel winter air.. But it was even better after, when they were finally home alone, together. Hakyeon looked upon her girlfriends face, in that moment feeling a burst of love so strong it was overwhelming. 

Taekwoon was saying something, perhaps recounting the night’s events or retelling a joke, but all Hakyeon could focus on was the way her pretty cupid’s bow formed into a smile. She looked the picture of what they both felt, an excess of energy, a joy of life, a drunken feeling without any alcohol. She stopped talking, noticing Hakyeon’s gaze, her goofy smile. It didn’t need to be said. She grabbed Hakyeon’s hands, still hanging limp by her side, the lovestruck fool, and kissed her. Softly, lovingly. ____I love you too____ , it said. They looked at each other, and couldn’t stop looking. Hakyeon thought them both to be lovestruck fools.

*

Taekwoon laid in bed, reading. Hakyeon was right next to her, messing around on her phone. They didn’t necessarily plan their scenes, and Taekwoon thought their night would have been perfect ending just like that. But Hakyeon had other plans.

“Babe?”

Taekwoon perked up with a little sound, but didn’t raise eyes from her book. It was only when Hakyeon’s sturdy fingers crept sneakily up her thigh, did she realise what her lover wanted. 

____“Oh.”____ Hakyeon gave a secretive smile.

“Toys?” She asked.

“Whatever you want.” Taekwoon replied.

Hakyeon took her time getting up, unwilling to part ways with Taekwoon even for a moment. She lied between her legs, caressing a hipbone, the side of her waist, inching up the silken pajama shirt only to press soft touches of lips to every inch of the skin visible. A hand snuck into her hair, making her look up. It wasn’t often that she was the one looking up, and Taekwoon felt the mood change in an instant, the corner of Hakyeon’s lips lifting up before she got up herself, pulling their toy box out from underneath the bed.

She looked at Taekwoon over her shoulder. “Undress.”

Usually she would have done it herself, but she was feeling a little rushed tonight. She had a sneaking suspicion of something Taekwoon might like in bed, and today’s dinner served as proof. They usually communicated every new kink thoroughly before trying it, but this conversation, Hakyeon thought, would be best had in the heat of the moment, no inhibitions, real feelings coming to the surface. They knew each other’s boundaries, and she had no fear Taekwoon would be mad. In fact, if she had to bet, she’d say Taekwoon would be very, very pleased.

She got out a strap, one of Taekwoon’s favourites. Taekwoon came up behind Hakyeon, looking at the choice from behind her shoulder, only giving a hum of consent before she started to kiss up and down the side of her neck. Hands darted around to her front, unbuttoning the dress shirt Hakyeon insisted on wearing to sleep, slowly, then urgently, pulling it back and off her arms. 

Taekwoon went back for more, but Hakyeon had already stood up, getting naked. Taekwoon kneeled in front of her on the bed, enjoying the show. The height of it made Hakyeon a bit taller, made it easier for her to cup the back of Taekwoon’s neck and kiss her senseless. She slid one hand down to Taekwoon’s breast, cupping it, rubbing the nipple slowly. While Hakyeon was more gifted in the chest area, she always thought Taekwoon’s boobs were adorable, loved dressing her up in lace bralettes and lingerie. The hand resting on Taekwoon’s nape grabbed her hair, forcefully pulling her away from Hakyeon’s lips, a trail of shiny saliva left on Taekwoon’s lips. She licked them once before Hakyeon shoved her further down, pressing her against her chest, and Taekwoon, oh Taekwoon was so cute, no matter what she did, no matter how dirty, little tongue darting out to flick across the hardening nubs, looking up hungrily at Hakyeon, asking for more. Her hands came up to grab onto Hakyeon, as she started sucking, just the way Hakyeon liked. 

Until she's had enough. 

Hakyeon shoved Taekwoon back against the pillows, climbing up after her, in between her legs once again but this time unbearably more heated.

She pulled on the elastic of Taekwoon's underwear, letting it snap back against her hip. “I thought I told you to strip?” 

Taekwoon blushed, knowing full well Hakyeon expected this, and just wants to hear her say it.

“I like it wh- when you take them off.”

Hakyeon gave her a kiss, an award for being adorable, and a slap on the thigh, punishment for disobeying. Lifting her hips up, Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon’s underwear. Taekwoon, poor soul, already had her knuckles in her mouth. Hakyeon smirked and started slowly pulling down the panties, kissing the side of Taekwoon’s ankle before finally taking them off fully and throwing them to the side, a problem for future Hakyeon to deal with.

If lesbians ate pussy better than men, Hakyeon did it better than lesbians. Hakyeon was in another league. Hakyeon treated eating pussy like a competition, and she always won. She dragged a finger up Taekwoon’s folds slowly, watching her shudder and open up. And Taekwoon had the prettiest pussy to eat, all pink and clean shaven, small and tight, but always hungry for the biggest cock to fill it up. Taekwoon was a joy to pleasure. Hakyeon always wondered how she got so lucky, to have someone so insatiable and so rewarding to eat out. Taekwoon’s high pitched moans, her hands in Hakyeon’s hair, toes curling up and above Hakyeon’s shoulders. They had done it for hours, Hakyeon licking her through orgasm after orgasm, and still she could never get enough. She ran two fingers down across Taekwoon’s clit, watching her pussy flex and her thighs tense up.

She shoved her fingers in Taek’s mouth. “Suck”.

And Taekwoon— Taekwoon was a pillow princess through and through, but she loved having her holes filled up more than anything. She’d dated guys before, but it didn’t matter who she was with — she was a size queen, liked to be stretched out and used as a cock sleeve, liked to feel small, liked to see her stomach bulge. And she liked sucking cock. It didn’t have to be real. In fact, she didn’t really care for the cock itself. She wanted something choking her, wanted to feel overpowered, to service her dom and do whatever they said. So she sucked happily on Hakyeon’s two fingers, tongue snaking in between them, chasing after them mouth open when Hakyeon pulled away.

Her wetness combined with the spit made it easier for Taekwoon to warm up, but it still didn’t stop her yelp when Hakyeon dove in tongue first. She licked a fat stripe over her pussy, spreading her folds and spitting, only to go right back in and suck. Taekwoon was always overly sensitive and responsive, but Hakyeon knew she liked it this way, legs borderline trashing next to her head. Hakyeon was doing wonders, switching between flicking the tip of her tongue back and forth over the clit, enveloping it in her warm mouth, and sliding her tongue into taekwoons wet pussy, fucking it in and out shallowly. Her thumb pressed against Taek’s clit, somewhere between too much and not enough, a firm pressure teasing her, an occasional rub making her see stars. 

Taekwoon was sweating, starting to flush pink all over, holding a hand over her mouth and gasping, too embarrassed to even look down, grabbing onto Hakyeon’s hair when she added another finger, and then another one, sucking on Taekwoon’s clit and making her back arch so prettily.

“S-stop!” Taekwoon said.

Hakyeon knew when to listen. She had a lot more planned for tonight, and overstimulation wasn’t something her girlfriend wanted all of the time. Hakyeon climbed up, licking her lips and kissing Taekwoons face all over, fingers staying still inside of her except for the occasional drag back and forth, calming her down gradually but not letting her close up. Taekwoon’s heavy breathing had only calmed down ever so slightly before she gave a nod of consent, looking up at Hakyeon’s eyes.

It was amazing how quick the switch can be. One second Hakyeon was looking at her adoringly, full of love, and the next her eyes were turning sultry with dark promises. Hakyeon pulled out her fingers, spitting on her hand and slicking up her strap. It wasn’t their biggest toy by far, and Taekwoon took it easily, her pretty, wet hole accepting the stretch. Hakyeon went slow, too slow, and Taekwoon wanted more. She grabbed Hakyeon by the shoulders and pulled her down to whisper in her ear.

“Fuck me.”

If Taekwoon wasn’t lucky enough, dating someone so happy to do oral, she really struck gold with Hakyeon, who’s stroke game was immaculate. She worked a strap like she was born with it, loving it, even if she couldn’t feel it physically. Just seeing her partner come undone, seeing how pliant Taekwoon gets to her every command, feeling how easily she spreads her milky thighs when Hakyeon grabs them in an iron grip, how unabashedly she moans, forgetting her shyness when Hakyeon starts picking up speed, thrusting in and out, mouth falling open.

“You like that, huh?”

Taekwoon nodded shakily, eyes still closed shut. 

“Look at me.”

She turned her head and looked up. Hakyeon was truly gorgeous like this, in her element, controlling Taekwoon, pleasuring and torturing her as she pleased, soaking up Taek’s moans and whines like a succubus. The look on her face was devilish.

“You like me fucking you? You like my cock inside you? Woonie. Look at me. Look at me. Say it.”

Taekwoon had shut her eyes again, Hakyeon starting to fuck her in earnest, a torturous pace.

“I- I love- your cock- ah- Hakyeon-”

“Beg for it.”

Taekwoon felt like sobbing. “Hakyeon- ah- please- Please fuck me- please- Hakyeon-”

“With what, Woonie?”

“Your- your cock- Hakyeon please -”

“That’s right. You love my cock right? You can’t get enough of it, huh?”

Hakyeon smirked at Taekwoon’s frantic nodding. Cute. She sped up. “No, you don’t just love my cock Taekwoon. Sluts like you love every cock, right? Taking anything without question. Always begging for it. Are you a little cockslut, Woonie?”

Taekwoon sobbed. Dirty talk always got to her. Especially when it was true. “Yes! Yes! I am! Hakyeon, ah, fuck me, fuck me, please, I need to-”

“Say it. Say you’re a cockslut and maybe I’ll let you come.”

“I’m-” She let out a high pitched whine. “I’m a cockslut, please, Hakyeon, mommy, ah-”

She was so close, so so close, the humiliation and filthy talk bringing her right to the edge. Hakyeon was relentless, filling her up, stretching her out, nails digging into the skin of her hips where she held onto them. 

“Poor baby. Poor cockslut Woonie, can never get enough cock to satisfy her... Maybe we should get you a real cock to fuck, huh? Would you like that? A real warm cock coming to fuck you senseless, and I’d let them, I’d let them fuck you so good, whoever it was, you’d like that, right Woonie?”

Taekwoon was borderline shaking, right on the edge, on the verge of falling, staring up at Hakyeon with a look that was somewhere between horrified and hornier than she ever felt in her life. She couldn’t believe how much the thought turned her on. She wanted it. Whatever Hakyeon said.

Grabbing onto Hakyeon's forearms, holding on for dear life, she started moving her hips down to meet Hakyeon's thrusts. The movement was frantic and irregular, chasing her orgasm and wanting to delay it at the same time. She was on the verge of cumming, so fucking close. Taekwoon's eyes met Hakyeon's, looking at her desperately, begging, begging for permission. She couldn't speak a coherent sentence if she wanted to. 

She never expected Hakyeon to smirk, to let out a huff of laughter, she never expected her to lean in, so dangerously close, grabbing Taekwoon's nape with one hand and whispering, lips touching her ear so intimately. “Should we get Hyukkie to fuck you?”

Taekwoon didn’t have enough time to be embarrassed, as she would be under any other circumstances, mortified beyond belief. She could only let out a soundless scream as she came, Hakyeon fucking her through it with a self satisfied smirk on her face, hand coming to rest on Taekwoon's throat as her hips rocked through the aftershocks, heart racing. She let out a weak whine, finally signaling Hakyeon to stop.

Heavy breathing was the only thing heard in the room, Hakyeon leaning back and rocking ever so slightly inside Taekwoon, letting her come down from her high slowly, eyes finally coming to focus, looking straight at her, a million questions obvious in them behind the horror of having to have a very awkward conversation. Hakyeon didn't even seem to acknowledge it, pulling out gently and kissing her cheek. She asked Taekwoon if she would be ok for a while, before running off to get a wet towel to clean her up. Taekwoon gulped. She knew she had some explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanghyuk was one of their closest mutual friends. 

Actually, that was an understatement. The six of them had known each other for years, never growing apart despite the constant change in their lives and drama that sometimes happened within the group. But before Hakyeon and Taekwoon started dating, Taekwoon had always had… an appreciation, if you will, for Sanghyuk. He was younger than her by a few years, but he was so... Large. Big. Muscular. Call her predictable for having to most stereotypical taste in men, but it wasn’t her fault that she had a size kink. She knew what she liked in bed, and she liked to feel small, to be dominated. And as a bi girl standing at just under 6’ tall, it was quite hard. Most men just wanted to score a threesome and most girls were just… Too short and too afraid to be dominant.

Taekwoon loved Hyuk dearly as a friend, and would never say anything that could ruin that. But kinks are kinks, and a horny Taekwoon didn’t care about Hyuk’s personality, about all the times he cried on her shoulder, about countless embarrassing things she knew about him. All she cared about then was how much bigger than her he was, how easily he picked her up and spun her around, how thick and firm his thighs felt whenever she sat on his lap and demanded cuddles. 

It was fuel for one too many lonely nights. Not often, of course, it didn’t cloud her perception of him, she didn’t just think about him fucking her all the time, but every so often he would do something, show up in the tightest fit, flirt with someone and show off, or hold her wrists togehter just to tease her, and her thoughts would wander, wondering how it would feel if he just took her right then and there. 

And he could, so easily, whenever he wanted to. He could overpower her, and she would be helpless, embarrassed to death as he bent her across the table of the bar they frequented, shoved her panties to the side and had his way with her. Everyone watching them. Hyuk picking her up and shoving her against the wall, slamming her down onto his cock one handed, so easily, like she weighed nothing. He would fill her up to the brim, stretching her until it was painful, Taekwoon thought shoving her fingers into herself, the other hand coming up over her mouth to muffle her moans. She felt dirty, filthy and wrong, but she couldn’t deny it felt so fucking good at the same time.

Of course, this all subsided, once she found the love of her life in Hakyeon. She rationalised it in her brain, making excuses to feel better, writing the fantasies off as a product of one month too long being single and unfucked. But from time to time, very rarely, really, almost never at all, she looked at Hyuk for too long. When he was shirtless, when he was working out, when he looked at her in just the right way… She’d never cheat on Hakyeon, not in a million years, and if Hyuk tried anything she would slap him and walk away not looking back but… Still. Sometimes she yearned.

And trust Hakyeon to notice. The smallest details about Taekwoon couldn’t slip by her. She knew what buttons to press, what things to say to make Taekwoon lose her mind, how to make her scream. They entertained the thought of Taekwoon being fucked by other people a little too often. In Hakyeon’s mind, it was always strangers, faceless people coming to use Taekwoon, fulfill her needs and go away, and she would always be left fucked out and ruined, just for Hakyeon to see. But in Taekwoon’s mind, the strangers sometimes took on the form of someone, someone they both knew.

*

Hakyeon sat her down on the bed, sitting behind her and rubbing her shoulders in a vain attempt to calm her down. Taekwoon was breathing hard, still not quite believing what was happening.

Sanghyuk sat across from them, eyes darting between Taekwoon and Hakyeon behind her, wondering if he should just go. When Hakyeon approached him, talking in hypotheticals and telling him he could say no and they’d pretend the conversation never happened, Sanghyuk accepted the offer casually, didn’t quite know what to think or expect. It certainly wasn’t Taekwoon, face beet red, sitting in bed across from him and trembling.

His eyes met Hakyeon’s.

“Taekwoonie, baby, we can do this another time if you say so.” She said.

Taekwoon jumped up and turned around, grabbing onto Hakyeon’s arms and searching her face frantically. It wasn’t bad, she was just overwhelmed. And embarrassed. And too excited to know what to do. She shook her head from side to side, looking down. “I just…”

“Ah.” Hakyeon always understood.

She turned to Hyuk. “You can lie down now.”

Hyuk gulped. He’d been warned that Taekwoon could get like this, nonverbal and reliant completely on Hakyeon, but he didn’t expect it to be so sudden. He didn’t dislike it. She was cute. 

He sprawled out on his back, raising his arms and grabbing the headboard. They’d all discussed it previously, he understood that it was just a sex thing, no feelings involved, and he was chill with it. Maybe he’d even end up liking it.

Hakyeon approached with the handcuffs, tying him up with quick and practiced motions.

“Remember your safeword?” She asked.

Hyuk nodded. He didn’t think he would use it, but he also didn’t really have much experience in soft bdsm, and Hakyeon said it was always better to be safe than sorry. Taekwoon looked on in stunned awe, and Hyuk now had time, while Hakyeon tied him up, to focus, take her in, to notice the quick rise and fall of her chest, the fidgeting of her hands in her lap, the blush still sitting high on her cheeks. She’d apologised profusely when they last met. She’d been scared that this would ruin their friendship in some way. That it would make him hate her. As if.

Hakyeon unbuttoned Hyuk’s shirt, letting it fall open. They’d decided he’d be keeping his clothes on, making it feel as far from actual sex as possible. He was really, for all intents and purposes, just a dick for someone to ride. 

It was kind of hot. 

Hakyeon settled down behind Taekwoon again, the music they’d put on in the background suddenly ringing loud and clear in Hyuk’s ears. Kissing up Taekwoon’s neck, Hakyeon’s hands came around to her front, undressing her as well.

“Are you excited, Woonie? Are you gonna show Hyukkie what a good girl you are? Look at him, he’s already hard. You gonna let him fuck you good?”

Taekwoons inhale was shaky, moving forward to help shrug off her shirt. She wanted this, so bad, for so long. It was unreal having him in front of her, ready, and willing. The bulge in his jeans was prominent, and it made her insides twitch. It would be inside her soon enough.

Hakyeon unclipped her bra, letting her perky breasts free, immediately cupping them and giving attention to her nipples, squeezing, pinching, licking up her neck, only relenting when she gave a weak moan, still focused on Hyuk. Hakyeon figured she was relaxed enough. 

She got up before kneeling next to the bed to slide Taekwoon’s panties off. The skirt would stay on, Hakyeon decided in that moment. The visual in her mind, of Taekwoon getting rammed with the short skirt still on, and nothing else, was too hot to pass up. Hakyeon wished they'd decided to film this.

“Hmm. Do you want to get Hyuk ready yourself, or should I?” She twirled the panties around her finger. 

Taekwoon moved up almost immediately, giving Hakyeon a quick glance, and got right to unbuttoning Sanghyuk’s jeans, pulling them down just enough to expose what she’s been waiting for. She liked feeling full, and this… Hyuk was packing. Taekwoon salivated at the thought of this monster going into her, getting wetter and wetter, imagining the sweet pain and pleasure. He wasn’t even at full attention yet. She grabbed him with both hands, mouth parting in awe. He was so, so big. It made her so wet. She moved her hands up, and down once, getting a feel, the weight of it sturdy and warm, her hands barely covering it at all.

“Can I- can I suck-” 

Sanghyuk almost said yes, almost begged for more, the slow torture of Taekwoon’s hesitant hands driving him mad. But he realized she wasn’t asking him.

“Yes, baby.” Hakyeon said.

It was all the permission Taekwoon needed before diving in, tongue first, licking up the length of his cock, tonguing the head before sucking it up, trying to swallow everything, almost choking herself in the process. Sanghyuk fought not to buck up and gag her, fought not to moan too loudly. He still felt a stranger in this room, even with Taekwoon on all fours, trying to gulp him down like his cock was her last meal. 

He was afraid of being loud. but it was hard, with Taekwoon going at it like she did. He could tell she wasn’t terribly practiced, there was no finesse or skill to what she was doing. It was just pure feral, raw hunger that made her bob up and down, leaking saliva all over her chin and Hyuk’s cock, making everything so sloppy and wet, the sounds obscene. It’s what made it better, in Sanghyuk’s mind.

Taekwoon couldn’t get enough of it. Something about finally having Hyuk in front of her, seeing the size of his cock, having it in her mouth, Hakyeon watching, made her feel primal, made her fall so deep into a space where all she could think about was cock, pleasuring it before she pleasured herself; gagging on it, giving herself no time to breathe unless she really couldn’t take it any more, pressing kisses and licks down the length. She could do this all day long. The thought turned her on. Being used as nothing more than a cock warmer, being made to take it down her throat, over and over and over, untouched. Hakyeon was right. She really was a fucking cockslut.

Her head was forcibly pulled back by Hakyeon’s hand in her hair, pulling a little too roughly, craning her neck back while she panted, mouth still open, a trail of spit hanging from her tongue.

“Let’s not get too excited. The main course has yet to come.”

Hooded eyes looked at Hakyeon before she swooped in and kissed her, obscenely wet and sloppy, licking into her mouth and tasting Hyuk’s precum. It was dirty. With a rough bite to Taekwoon’s lower lip, Hakyeon pulled away, only to hand her a condom.

So this was it, Taekwoon thought. In a moment of bravery, her eyes met Hyuk’s. He was as beautiful as ever, not giving anything away from his expression except anticipation. It made Taekwoon’s heart leap. She ripped the packet open, rolling the condom on with relative ease. This was it. She let out a weak moan, eyes searching for Hakyeon. Her girlfriend only nodded from her chair, all of her focus on the two of them.

Taekwoon crawled up the bed, straddling Sanghyuk. She gave his cock two quick strokes before lining it up with her hole, one hand braced on his chest. She didn’t didn't prep herself. She wanted it to hurt.

It was a stretch, the girth making her rock up and down every few inches to get it to go in further, and further, and it seemed to go on forever. Taekwoon looked at Hyuk, just before bottoming out fully, and found it in herself to mouth a thank you.

Having it all inside her was amazing. It burned, and she’d never felt so full and stretched out before, but it was worth it. She leaned on Hyuk with both hands, eyes closed, mouth agape breathing heavily as she rocked back and forth, trying to savour the cock inside her and get accustomed to its size.

This was the best idea Hakyeon ever had. 

Taekwoon was in ecstasy, starting of the ride slowly, feeling it drag against her walls. It was like she was trying to impale herself further with each thrust down, slowly going faster and faster, and this, this she was familiar with. Pure, carnal, fucking. She couldn’t get enough of it, slamming down with vigor, clenching up, thighs burning as she bounced. She leaned back, holding onto hyuk’s legs, his fucking amazing muscles, and it was then that she remembered to open her eyes.

Hyuk looked a mess, mouth open, eyes focused on her, her fucking skirt flapping as his cock disappeared into her. They hadn’t measured, but it had to have reached at least her belly button. She was so small, compared to him, tall but still frail, tiny waist, ab muscles clenching, thighs trembling around him. If he focused, he thought he could see the bulge in her stomach, sliding up and down with her, especially when she was like this, leaned back and stretched. He noticed her looking. Their eyes met, and he looked pointedly down at her belly. Taekwoon glanced down as well and promptly moaned, starting to ride him even faster, even more vigorously, the feeling of being split open on a cock that big driving her insane.

Sanghyuk felt more than saw Hakyeon lean her elbows on the bed next to him. She seemed so casual, so natural in her voyeur role, it was easy to forget she was in charge of the whole scene. She chuckled.

“Our Taekwoonie is doing such a good job, right?” She was speaking to Hyuk, but they all knew it was for show; she just wanted to embarrass Taekwoon.

“Such a cockslut. If I’d known she would like your cock this much i would have called you sooner.” Taekwoon moaned in agreement.

“Look at her. Look at her Hyukkie. Have you ever seen someone enjoying themselves this much? Loving cock this much? She’s crazy for it, fucking begging for it. Salivating over the mere thought of being fucked.”

Taekwoon gave a high pitched whine, too scared to look. She felt two heavy gazes set on her and it was so humiliating, exhilarating at the same time. She’d never done this before, and having all this attention just on her was almost too much. She wondered if being fucked in front of a larger audience would actually make her dle of heart failure. She wanted to find out.

Hakyeon sighed. “Do you wanna know why I approached you, Hyukkie? I could tell. I could see her looking at you. She doesn’t really care that it’s you, you know. She just wants a big fucking cock in her. She wants to be split in half.”

Taekwoon sped up with another whine.

“I never told you, but I suggested this in bed. You wanna know how, Hyukkie? I was fucking her, I was fucking her good, and I leaned in, just like this-” Hyuk felt a puff of air on his ear.

“You want Sanghyuk’s cock to fuck you?”

Taekwoon screamed, legs positively shaking, speeding up as much as she could handle, rubbing her clit on Hyuk's pelvis every down turn, clenching up unbearably tight.  
She rode her high out, calming down, only stopping when she absolutely couldn’t take it anymore. But Hakyeon didn’t let her.

“Keep going.”

The look Taekwoon sent her was that of pure betrayal. Her heart was about to give out, and Hakyeon wanted her to-. The look she got in return was a warning. Taekwoon slowly started rocking again, everything becoming more clear post-orgasm, the burning in her thighs, the wetness, the sweat on her hairline. She kept going, more slowly, more torturously. Every drag in and out was overstimulating her, and it was hard to keep sane.

Hakyeon turned to Sanghyuk. “I really don’t know how someone who wants to be used as a sex toy so bad can have so little stamina.” She let out an almost disappointed sigh. 

“How does she feel?”

Hyuk gulped. He was on the fucking edge, and Hakyeon’s smooth voice, talking directly into his sensitive ears, was not helping. It was the first time he spoke since they begun.

“I- fucking- amazing.” He panted.

“Hmm? Is she taking your cock good? You haven’t seen anything yet, trust me, you won’t find a whore like her anywhere else.”

They both moaned, Taekwoon at being humiliated and Hyuk at Taekwoon clenching up.

“I bet she wishes she could fuck you constantly. If stamina weren’t an issue, I’d make her ride you all. Day. Long.”

Hakyeon’s fingers walked up the side of Hyuk’s chest with every word. He gave an involuntary arch when he realized where they were going. Hakyeon raised an eyebrow.   
“Oh? Our Hyukkie is sensitive here too?” Hyuk turned the other way, blushing, embarrassed. It wasn’t supposed to be about him. But he was so fucking close, and Hakyeon was so fucking hot, and he felt so pliant under her words and her hands. Taekwoon sped up ever so slightly.

“You’re fucking Woonie so good, right? Her tight little pussy can barely take it, you’re giving her so much, right Hyukkie? You’ve held on so long, such a good boy, such a good playtoy.”

Sanghyuk was going to die. He was going to pass out right here right now. Cause of death: euphoria. He’d never been spoken to like this before. It was…

Seeing his reaction, Hakyeon wanted more. One hand grabbed his hair from behind, bringing his ear closer to her lips, while the other started rubbing at his nipples, twisting and pulling them roughly. When he let out a high pitched moan and started rocking his hips up, Taekwoon sped up again, chasing her second orgasm of the night.

“You like that Hyukkie? Such a good boy, fucking Taekwoonie so good with your big fucking cock, we’re gonna make you come so hard, little Hyukkie, can you do that for us? Can you come for us? Cum in Taekwoon’s cunt, that’s right, she’s riding you so good, fill her up with cum, come on, good boy. Good boy.”

With a final twist of his nipple, Sanghyuk couldn’t take it anymore. He came with a shout, wrists pulling at the handcuffs, hips rising up off the bed, raising Taekwoon up with him like she weighed nothing, and she came too, imagining the hot burst of cum she would feel if it weren’t for the damn condom. She wanted it so bad. So bad. To be filled, kept full for hours to come, filled to the brim like the little cumslut she was. They rode out their orgasms together, breathing heavily and not daring to open their eyes just yet. The room reeked of sex and sweat.

Hakyeon moved first, unlocking the handcuffs and helping bring Sanghyuk’s arms down. She kissed Taekwoon’s cheek, rubbing her back in a comforting motion.

“You did well baby. Come on.” 

Taekwoon was aching all over, riding herself through two orgasms one after the other was brutal, her thighs were killing her and she couldn’t even feel her pussy. She rose up slowly, carefully, not wanting to hurt herself further. When Hyuk slipped out of her, she practically collapsed on the bed next to him, taking a much needed rest. She felt exhausted. Physically, mentally. The last thing she wanted to do right now was talk. What does one even say in this situation? See you tomorrow?? Taekwoon cringed. She hoped Hakyeon would know what to say. She always did.

Hyuk rose up onto his forearms, staring into a wall across from the bed, processing what just happened. He consented beforehand to both Taekwoon and Hakyeon touching him if the night led to it but he didn’t expect… that. He didn’t expect being treated like a sex toy and then being talked to so sweetly would affect him so much. He didn’t want to like it so much. What did it mean? Was he a sub now? What if he could never have normal sex again? What the fuck. Hakyeon was so… overwhelming. In a good way. He looked over at her, giving Taekwoon a water bottle and making sure she was okay, the other girl looking on the verge of falling asleep. Hakyeon turned to him. She didn’t notice him staring. She approached him and casually took off the condom and threw it away, like it didn’t mean anything. Hyuk guessed it didn’t.

He rose up to a sitting position. The silence was killing him. He cleared his throat.

“So…”

Hakyeon smiled at him. She sat on the bed and took his hands in hers.

“Are you okay?”

Hyuk didn’t expect the question. He was, physically, but he still couldn’t get his thoughts to settle. What now? What will happen?

Hakyeon squeezed his hands, noticing the concerned look on his face. “Do you want a hug?” She asked.

Sanghyuk nodded. A hug would probably help. 

She leaned over and hugged him around the neck, petting his head and leaning it into her shoulder. It should have been awkward. It wasn’t even a little bit.

“Physical contact is the best aftercare. Especially after your first time. I’m sorry for springing dirty talk upon you. And the… touching. I thought it would be fine.”

“I am fine.” Hyuk insisted. “I said it would be fine. I just.. I guess I feel awkward. And confused. What now? I just leave?”

Hakyeon hummed. Still not letting him go. He didn’t want her to.

“Well, you could go home. Or you could sleep over. We’re friends, Hyuk. We don’t just stop being friends because we had sex. Or because we want to do it again. Unless you don’t want to. I don’t know. We’ll talk tomorrow. It doesn’t matter. Whatever happens we’re still friends, right?” She leaned back to look at him. 

Hyuk nodded. “Right. A very peculiar threesome of friends.” 

They smiled at each other. Taekwoon smiled secretly, pretending to be asleep.

They would all be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna stick to 240 word tweets from now on I think


End file.
